1448
1448 is the third episode of the twelfth season (1980) of the Sesame Street parody, Carindale Heights. At the beginning of the episode, Ringmaster Princess Sofia presents his acts to a crowd of Olivia, Jack Sparrow and Jack Bear. Daredevils Frankie, James and David walk across the tightrope without using a net (though he urges the crowd to imagine it's actually up in the air). Wolfie the Wonder Dog is next, but he does not seem to get the idea. Princess Sofia rallies the kids on the other side of the rope and call him over, thus making it look like he is crossing the rope. Segments known in this episode * Speech Balloon: T for train * "Spring Song" * T words * Kristoff wants to sell Mike Wazowski a nose warmer, but since Mike Wazowski does not have a nose, Kristoff gives him one. * A pig sings "There Are Chickens in the Trees" until a rooster tells him that chickens do not live in trees. * T is for toes. * Sign Cartoons: Coffee * The Typewriter has an electric train. *Maud Moonshine, Princess Amber and Jack Bear show T words as they brush their teeth. *Two cavemen argue, each chanting "Me!" A large monolith bearing the word ME puts fear in both of them. *First leaf, last leaf *Muppet & Kid Moment — Kristoff, Kimberly, and Mike Wazowski demonstrate first and last. *"Geometry of Circles" (complete) *Bridget & Nancy Clancy — While Nancy Clancy is reading, Bridget tries to scare him by dressing up as a ghost. When Bridget notices that Nancy Clancy left his chair while he fetched a white sheet, Bridget sits down in the chair and relaxes, until Nancy Clancy enters the room and startles him. *A boy visits the hospital to see his mother's new baby. *Billy Jo Jive and Sunset help out Wrong Way Willie for the big bike race by showing him signs he might encounter. He ends up losing the race for not realising he can advance beyond the STOP sign. *Everything you need to know about cats. *Princess Sofia announces that Kristoff will demonstrate the number 2 by doing two chin-ups. He does it, but then Princess Sofia asks him to do two more sets, to make sure the audience gets it. When Princess Sofia thinks they have got it, he announces that Kristoff will now demonstrate the number 18! Grover faints. *Sand G / g *Maurice Hines can kick high, Gregory Hines can kick higher. Maurice tops his cocky brother by kicking the highest. *An old man recites a poem about the time he had the flu. *Bruce Stringbean, Clarice and S Street Band perform "Born To Add." *The Ringmaster presents four lions. *A magnetic crane picks up a totalled car, which is then crushed into a box. *Elephants have four legs. *The letter S joins U and N to make the word SUN. Some Anything Muppets appear in beach gear to bask in the sun. *Four plus one makes five.